


No Harm in Trying

by bangyababy



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Kids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangyababy/pseuds/bangyababy
Summary: They've already got two, what's one more?





	No Harm in Trying

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the December Drarry Discord Drabble challenge. The prompt was "What's one more?" 235. Thanks so much to matsinko for the beta!

“Are they asleep?” Draco asked when Harry slipped inside the bedroom.   
  
“Finally,” Harry answered as he settled into the bed beside Draco.    
  
Draco nodded, flipping a page of his book. “They were a bit rowdy today.”    
  
It was quiet for a few moments before Harry murmured, “Hey, Draco?”    
  
“Hm?”   
  
“You ever think about having another?”   
  
Draco dropped his book. “ _ What _ ?”   
  
Harry rolled his eyes, tugging Draco down, so they were face to face. “Another kid.”   
  
“I got that, Harry,” Draco deadpanned. “You really want to have another kid? I feel like we just stopped buying nappies.”   
  
“Well, the girls are already four, and soon they’ll be off to primary school and then to Hogwarts and getting jobs—”   
  
“Alright, alright, I get it,” Draco chuckled. He pulled back so he could study Harry’s face. “You’re serious about this.”   
  
“We don’t have to decide right now, it’s just something I’ve been thinking about.”   
  
Draco rolled over and let out a sigh. “Three kids,” he breathed. He turned back to Harry. “What’s one more?”    
  
“Seriously?” Harry asked sitting up.    
  
“Yeah, I am.” Draco grinned and pulled Harry to his chest. “In fact, why don’t we start trying right now?” he added in a low voice.    
  
Harry laughed and kissed Draco squarely on the mouth. “I’d like to see your face if we actually succeeded.”    
  
“One way to find out,” Draco said, then dragged him in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I am on [tumblr](http://bangyababy.tumblr.com).


End file.
